Himura's family revolution
by KowaiSugarHime
Summary: it's been long years and kenshin and kaoru had a son who return after 5 years of disapearence and when he did return he clashes sword with his own father. kaoru been yearning for his son to return, will this be a trgic end or happy renunion?
1. Chapter 1

HI HI Sugar desu .hajimesite! bows

I do not owe Rurouni kenshin at all, I do own one website on them though. - well pls enjoy my story, I don't intend to have more than 4 chapter so I hope I will able to complete it fast enough, PLS REVIEWS!! I LOVE any kinds of reviews even if it sounded crudest it help's me better to improve. If you have any suggestion about my story pls do not hesitate, thank you enjoy!!

* * *

"We all have our dark side, all of us even if it's the tinniest in our self. You might not know it, you might not see it or felt It." his eyes turn away from his opponent "however... it's there. Even the most pious, the most religious and sane has It." he continues "Think about it, you might soon discover it, and maybe someone else realizes it. Possibility is there, your dark side." this time his sight is fixed to him.

"The arrogant of it is ironic yet, you have not sense it. There would be a time for you to find out. Not now, not later nor then before but when you do. You might smile at it or shock about It." a shadow speak from the dim area.

"You could try to destroy it, you could avoid it. Prevention is somewhat better than cure. Then again it's just an excuse you did use." this time the man who has been silent speaks lightly "what you are saying is true that is. But this one has been there and this one shall not let this beloved to be like him!"

"Try all your might, it stills get back at you. No point stressing it out. No harm trying either somehow it will disappoint you." a man with a red bandanna enters the dojo from the sliding door he continue as his smirk lighten his face.

"I wish it to call it... life itself. let's play a game let's all of us play this little game we call 'find your evilness' or call it whatever you want. It's very interesting and intense all the same to me. It dose not matter, maybe not much." the 1st speaker replied as he inhale the warm air in that particular dojo. He clinch his katakana tightly in an awkward position which none has seen.

"Hahaha. So how's life been treating you? Well, good, bad, and unfair? Getting what you want is your aim but do you really get what you wish for? Some says they do get what they want with hard work and some says they can get what ever they want without trying." the voice of the shadow alarm the rest with a loud shirks.

"Look life is unpredictable, not even you know what going to happen. Not even ... me! Well what do you think? It's just how we kick it and get the life around. Story like mine, let's ride" his opponent bark back!

"Come on admit it! You have that darkness! In your soul, in your heart! You feel sorry for a person but when you think about it that person deserve it in a way or another..." his opponent strongly assume it. "Now, now that doesn't sound good and angelic do you? Like when you saw an ant's crawls alone on the wall you did ignore it and say...'life is wonderful' but if it were to crawl on you. You did sweep away quickly unnoticed. Did you even think you would kill it when you already had?" by this last sentence the time stands still. The shadow emerge to the light and the man with the bandanna appear.

He stands firmly on the lacquer floor, beside the shorter man who has tightly held on his sakabato. He cliché his fist, as he charge 1st degree.

Outside of the dojo, a small, fine young man. He has his chin, grown an align gouty and with a green hakama he seems to be running away and dodging away from a flying wooden sword

"yahiko! You fool! "Fierce ladies in a purple kimono embroider with cherry blossom and tied up sleeves chasing from behind him.

"ah! Surrender now WHAT did you put in...t-the..." before she could continue the young man paused to a stop in front of the rice paper screen door.

"You! Weasel face..." the young man stop the lady and pointed to the screen "hey there are 4 men's shadow in there" he asked

The lady is currently panting probably due to her age.

The lady was stun and as she climb up the steps slowly, she felt the intense of the room. But before she even set foot on it the young man was ahead of her, pushing it wide open of the sliding door.

"Kenshin!! Shinta!!" the lady who has strikes of gray and black hair shouted to both men. they are in the stench of charging into each other guts.

upon realizing the absence of the lady they has feeling for.

He smiled at her and was back to a normal state. Which is totally difference then a few second ago.

"Eh? Sano? Kenshin and...Shinta" yahiko the young man rushes in "what? Who is that foreign geezer?"

"Kaoru-dono... "Kenshin the man with the sakabato is about to explain but was interrupted."We will see again...? Otosan!"

With a sigh "okasan... forgive me" and he rush out in a flash

"Shinta! Shinta! My son!!" she fell to her knees and started weeping. Kenshin went up to his week wife and hold her up holding her in his arm. and for a quick glance look out for his son who is now not in sight.

"Is...is that shinta?... ne... ken-san, is that our son!?" koaru asked trembling, pointed out.

Sano squeak the lacquer floor with his footsteps. "I didn't exactly hear everything. But it seem that foreigner seems to have influence our shinta" sano sight at the thought of the small boy.

'he look so much alike only without scar of his father's'. sano thoughts

"Kenshin! What exactly happen!?... Why is shinta?" yahiko wanted to ask further but upon seeing kenshin with kaoru at that state he pause.

"it's late. Tsubame might be looking for me." yahiko walk across the dojo. Before stepping out from the slider his urge to say something left out from his mouth

"you should take a rest and think about it in the morning" and yahiko walk off. slidding his feet into his sandal, he walks rustle on the dry sands

"Koaru dono, yahiko is right we have enough of shinta, he will be back. That I know." kenshin put down his sword and wrap his arm around as a guide to his wife who is trembling still

"Ken-san he disappear 5 years ago and now he return and you let him go?!"Koaru was angst with sorrow if not for her husband she would have gone completely insane.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own the Ruroni kenshin gang they belong to watsuki and his publisher

Disclaimers: I don't own the Ruroni kenshin gang they belong to watsuki and his publisher... etc.

A.N: Uh... I was listening to some songs in my window playlist. And I got inspired added to this story which turns out differently than what I wanted. But it worked. Pls R&R. oh I'm typing this during my wake at 2 am.

Enjoy!

* * *

Down the road of Tokyo, the peaceful Meiji era is still brewing in the hot summer, the sakura tree is blooming.

The atmosphere however seems very cold. A boy with a straight ponytail hung tightly swaying, following his pace.

Down the road, in front of him is an old man standing. Other than the wrinkle at the sides of his sharp violet eyes, no one would suggest he is old.

Standing still facing each other, the view goes up to the night navy starry sky. The moonlight shone brightly, the silent broke down by a cough. An old man cough.

The boy keeps silence as he grinds his teeth showing the face of anger towards the man who stood firmly on his ground. With out hesitation he rushes towards the ragging man. "OTOSAN!! I HATE YOU! " the boy shouted.

"It's either being a pain or be amazed." His eyes widen with anger as he flung out his stealth holding just his katakana blade.

"Attacking me still won't make me lose my will to stay!" the man stands firmly to the ground the sound of rustling sand under his feet as he move an inch. He slides his sakabato out of his own stealth and blocks the attack from his son.

"This seemly word of darkness, to me?" holding hard on the handle with his right and pushing his sword harder in with his left he look into his dad eyes

"I'm ready to ignite; tomorrow I will never make it." kenshin look deeply too but still holding on with his strength now wanting to let it down.

"No one can save me and I don't want the attention, now take the deal with me." The moonlight shone on the blade making it both glows

"These eyes won't see the same as it would that day!"Shinta spoke convincing his own words

"Shinta! I still love you that it is" kenshin voice soften

The sword clang to each other

"Sometime I don't know why we prefer to live or die. This resolution only will make it die." swaying his sword above his head, then bring it down quickly aiming his dad forehead and again his dad block smoothly he flips behind him. Like father, like son both has the speed

"Can't you help me seeing me burning?" shinta jolted

"My consiousness tell me that my beloved still call me father, there still a heart of me in you. I won't make you to forgive this one. That I know."

Both sword moves swiftly both of them is fast enough, but the man he call father is in his week condition. Kenshin did a 180 degree turn and smile at him. "Hiten mitsuryugi," he flip towards his son and hits the back of his head and shoulder with his sakobato. This round ended, shinta fell to his knees

'I got you run away smiling, I got you a lil kimono shirt and lil white kimichi socks kept in the Conner of the room. You are always in my mind so is your mother.

But I am first to fall and last to know. I always hope you think of me. Feeling this burning in my body. It is heartache even more seeing you like this'. Kenshin explain in his thoughts.

He let his guard down a little and shinta's blade cuts his hips blood sprayed out of the wound and from that wound the blood flows staining more of his rug kimono. This cut is nothing to him but he seems weaker and with his cough together with his week dying body he can't make it.

"I would never want your hand to stain with blood but if it is mine. It's yours still. You have my blood from where you came." Kenshin manage a smile in his coughs weekly he tried to stand.

"Why!? Why do you come back? Infact why did you leave in the first place??" shinta shouted in rage. "You make okasan cried, throughout my days as a child okasan only talks about you, OTOSAN!!" shinta eyes begin to moist. Kenshin did not say a word but he sat himself down while supporting himself with his sword.

"Mother, mother she is like a living dead. She only thinks you more than me! And you weren't here! I know I have a father but he is not here!" as the boy panting through his words more rushing footsteps could be heard behind. Coughs. "Ghem, you are wrong." Finally kenshin reply. "Your mother loves you very very much, as she does with me" with this word shinta tears run down his left cheek.

A lady in a plain kimono run toward them, and a man with his spikes hair follows. "there they are!" the women voice out catching the attention to the man whose right now in front of her. "ya, I saw them." the man is ahead of her and what he able to see from his distance wasn't a good scenario.


End file.
